


Kartka

by Laooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1940s, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laooo/pseuds/Laooo
Summary: Święta Bożego Narodzenia, które Arthur spędza bez Alfreda.
Kudos: 1





	Kartka

Gdy listopadowe maki już dawno zwiędły, nawet Arthur stwierdził, że zaczyna czuć się tak odrobinę świątecznie.

Po drodze rzucił już parę szylingów na świąteczną zbiórkę. Londyńskie ulice, mimo powojennej odbudowy, tętniły życiem jak dawniej. Każdy z tych ludzi miał kogoś, z kim spędzi te święta. Arthur poza oficjalnym spotkaniem nie miał nikogo. Czasem po wojnie o niepodległość spotykał się z Alfredem, ale w tym roku nawet słowa o „specjalnej relacji” tego nie zmieniły.

Na poczcie specjalnie wybrał kartkę ze znakiem V i motywem amerykańskiej flagi. Napisał życzenia i wrzucił ją do skrzynki.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś spędzaliśmy święta razem, Ameryko.


End file.
